1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices for use in spinal surgery and, more specifically, to surgical mesh cages used in spinal surgery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Disease, the effects of aging, or physical trauma resulting in damage to the spine has been treated in many instances by fixation or stabilization of the effected vertebra. A wide variety of spinal fixation apparatuses have been employed in surgical procedures for correction of spinal injuries and the effects of spinal diseases. Many of these apparatuses commonly use a pair of longitudinal rods running in a relatively parallel relationship to each other in combination with a mesh cage that is inserted between the vertebral bodies of the spinal column, such mesh cages are commonly constructed of titanium.
Mesh cages must be provided in a desired mesh cage length for each patient. To provide mesh cages of a desired length, medical facilities may stock only one mesh cage length to allow for a reduced inventory and to give the surgeon the ability to cut the mesh cage to the exact size needed. One method of cutting a mesh cage is for the surgeon to use a pair of tin snips to cut the mesh cage to the desired length. This method is time-consuming and leaves jagged edges to the device which can cause damage to the anatomy of the patient. Alternatively, to provide mesh cages of a desired length, medical facilities can have a large inventory of mesh cages in varying sizes and configurations. However, this is not economical nor is it the best solution for the patient as the patient may need a size between ones that are available in inventory.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that can efficiently and cleanly cut a mesh cage to a desired length while not damaging the cage and provide a smooth edge to the cut mesh cage so it does not cause damage to the surrounding tissue and vasculature of the patient.